The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a stream of aerosol from a gas and/or vapor mixture by a flame-free chemical reaction.
Such a method is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 632,291 Kuhne et al, filed July 19, 1984 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,983. According to the teaching of that application, gaseous and/or vaporous reactants are fed to an aerosol generator which is composed of concentrically arranged pipes or conduits.